Haruko
Haruko is a member of Taiki and a former shinobi of , as well as the former partner of , possessing the Boil and Lava Release. Background Personality Haruko is a tough, yet respected individual. She possesses a unique leadership style, that involves the principle of accepting the unpredictable fortunes that come in life, otherwise known as the phrase "such as life" which she has a habit of saying a lot, and some values of "Survival of the Fittest" as well. Although she possesses these principles, she hides an actually quiet, sweet woman behind this demeanor. This rarely shows through, despite not being a commander anymore, and she expresses the majority of this kindness towards Rebekka. She is often annoyed by the immature behavior of Mai Ishii yet cares deeply for her and her safety. She rarely smiles, and tends to do so usually when remembering her times with , which demonstrates her deep attachment to the latter. The memory of Mei also seems to restore her fighting spirit, as Haruko quickly became angry after finding Mei and her fellow Kage defeated by , and became quite willing to confront him on her own. Appearance Haruko is often a sharp contrast to her fellow team-mates black and white images. Similar to Mai Ishii, she possesses brightly colored hair, blonde, and bright blue eyes, the latter often possessing a determined or angry glint in it. She is portrayed as having very full lips, being one of the few characters portrayed this way (along-side and ). Her hair is relatively straight, being curled at the ends for the most part, with a considerably thick amount of hair covering her right eye. Haruko's uniform is highly different from the rest of her team, as she wears a dark blue military-looking uniform with silver hemming, with quite a few medals on her chest and a large amount of them on her shoulders, the latter usually being hidden by her dark black coat, which possesses soft material around her neck, presumably for warmth. She is often seen with her sword, which is held in a case strapped onto her back when not in use. She polishes her look with a pair of black boots and white gloves. Plot Fourth Shinobi World War Haruko, with the rest of the members of Taiki arrive after the defeat of the Kage, to assist them. Haruko is the first to become concerned about Kameyō's condition, and later states that Kameyō could die if they are not careful in her transportation, as well as with . She is the first to offer to go after Madara in order to stop him, although her efforts were quickly halted by her fellow teammates. She was among the few to notice Noelle Zen Ōnari's arrival on the battlefield, noting that Noelle would have enough power to at least rival that of and she would hopefully be able to defeat him as well. Equipment Haruko uses a sword, that she has used since being with . The sword is unique, possessing a curvy handle modified for her own hands, and rose designs on the blade. The sword is carried at her side, with a strap over her chest. Although the sword possesses no special properties and is fairly normal, it is considered something of a legendary sword. Nevertheless, Haruko rarely uses it, and only uses it in situations where it is required. Abilities Ninjutsu Trivia Quotes Category:Members of Taiki Category:Kirigakure Category:Jonin Category:Female Category:Female